


why we shouldn't put hamilton characters in group chats (but do it anyways)

by lafayettelovingwriter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, More tags will be added later, Multi, Trans Aaron Burr, it's my shitty writing again, non-binary Lafayette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafayettelovingwriter/pseuds/lafayettelovingwriter
Summary: *UNHOLY SCREECHING* -- sorry





	1. "you'll scare the turtles"

**Author's Note:**

> writing this shit from my Kindle, so i won't update too often
> 
> macaroniboi - Thomas Jefferson  
> TurtleCrossing - John Laurens  
> lafaYEET - Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette (DID I DO IT??)  
> Braah Braah - Hercules Mulligan  
> jemmyjames - James Madison  
> (will add on every time a new person is added to the group chat or some shit)

macaroniboi: FRUSTRATED NOISES

lafaYEET: concerned noises

Braah Braah: confused noises

TurtleCrossing: turtle noises

jemmyjames: you guys are actually killing me

TurtleCrossing: GOOD

Braah Braah: y is Jefferson frustrated tho

jemmyjames: long story short he got roasted by the new kid in debate

lafaYEET: wait

lafaYEET: my cousin??

lafaYEET: getting roasted??

lafaYEET: by a new kid??

lafaYEET: wHO IS THIS KID I NEED TO ADOPT HIM

Braah Braah: LAF NO

lafaYEET: LAF YES

macaroniboi: i hate all of you

lafaYEET: we are aware

macaroniboi: fuck you

Braah Braah: FUCKING _LANGUAGE_

macaroniboi: HYPOCRITE

TurtleCrossing: everyone shut up

TurtleCrossing: you'll scare the turtles

macaroniboi: f u c k y o u

TurtleCrossing: GODDAMMIT JEFFERSON JUST SHUT THE FUCKING FUCK UP

macaroniboi:

macaroniboi: i'm actually concerned for you now

TurtleCrossing: i've had a bad day, okay?

TurtleCrossing: i ran into this really cute guy

TurtleCrossing: LITERALLY

TurtleCrossing: and he flipped me off the moment i said "watch where you're going" like an asshole

TurtleCrossing: I SWEAR TO GOD I'M CRUSHING ON HIM ANYWAYS

Braah Braah: my gaydar detects intense levels of gay

macaroniboi: what the hell is a gaydar

Braah Braah: _holy hell how do u not know_

jemmyjames: a gaydar is essentially just where you can "detect" gayness

jemmyjames: i only know this because of Laurens and Hercules, i swear

lafaYEET: mmm

jemmyjames: lafuckingayette n o

Braah Braah: "lafuckingayette"

Braah Braah: that's a new one

lafaYEET: I AM HURT

jemmyjames: anyways

jemmyjames: let's all just

jemmyjames: focus on classes before we get into trouble


	2. "WADDUP BITCHES"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i actually don't know anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cOULDN'T HANDLE WRITING FROM MY KINDLE
> 
> have a s i n g l e chapter written from my computer
> 
> i'm actually writing this directly on the site, rather than copy-pasting from a document, so, uh, yeah
> 
> also
> 
> bURR'S IN THE HOUSE
> 
> AyAyRon - Aaron Burr

TurtleCrossing: aGH

macaroniboi: what

TurtleCrossing: i'M sIcK

TurtleCrossing: ON A WEEKEND

lafaYEET: o no

lafaYEET: I SHALL BRING THE SOUP

TurtleCrossing: SHIT NO LAF MY PANTRY IS STILL OVERFLOWING WITH SOUP CANS FROM THE LAST TIME I GOT SICK

lafaYEET: DON'T CARE

macaroniboi: i hate all of you

Braah Braah: as u have told us

Braah Braah: time n time again

TurtleCrossing: i hear knocking at the door

lafaYEET: I AM HERE

TurtleCrossing: HOW THE ACTUAL HELL ARE YOU THAT FAST

lafaYEET: i am a speedster

Braah Braah: i shouldn't have let u read DC comics should i have

lafaYEET: ... nooe

lafaYEET: *nope

TurtleCrossing: where the hell is james

jemmyjames: reading

TurtleCrossing: jEsUs

TurtleCrossing: how did you??

jemmyjames: don't fucking question it

Braah Braah: some1's being bitchy today

jemmyjames: excuse

TurtleCrossing: Hercules are you trying to get yourself killed

TurtleCrossing: straight people seriously hate you y'know

jemmyjames: who said i was straight??

TurtleCrossing:

TurtleCrossing: lief

TurtleCrossing: *life

TurtleCrossing: goddamn tiny keyboarf

TurtleCrossing: KEYBOARD

Braah Braah: i'm actually dead

macaroniboi: hOLY SHIT I HEARD A CRASH/BOOM/VERY LOUD NOISE WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT

TurtleCrossing: LAF

TurtleCrossing: I WILL FUCKING SUE YOU IF YOU BROKE THE DOOR DOWN

lafaYEET: i tried to

lafaYEET: i failed miserably

TurtleCrossing: . . . you legitimately body-slammed the door?

lafaYEET: oui

TurtleCrossing: JESUS CHRIST ARE YOU OK

lafaYEET: ... non?? oui?? i don't know??

TurtleCrossing: herc go check on your lover

Braah Braah: i'm on my way

macaroniboi: y'all are nuts

\-----

AyAyRon: Hello, I kind of live in the dorm next to yours? I got your number through Thomas Jefferson. Are you OK? I heard a really loud noise and I'm extremely concerned.

TurtleCrossing: oh hey

TurtleCrossing: yeah i'm fine

TurtleCrossing: lafayette kind of just tried to bREAK THE FUCKING DOOR DOWN

AyAyRon: Oh.

AyAyRon: Is _he_ OK?

TurtleCrossing: *they

AyAyRon: Sorry.

TurtleCrossing: and they say they don't know

TurtleCrossing: herc is gonna check on them

TurtleCrossing: and it's fine everyone does that tbh

TurtleCrossing: who exactly are you anyway??

AyAyRon: Oh, I'm Aaron Burr. I would've checked on you myself but ... it's a certain time of the month and it's really doing shit to me this time.

TurtleCrossing: oh

TurtleCrossing: are you trans then?? i don't mean to pry it's just that Aaron is a male name and also you make it sound like you mean girl stuff

AyAyRon: Yeah. I'm assuming you're OK with that stuff considering your friend is non-binary?

TurtleCrossing: yep!! gay af over here

AyAyRon: Sweet.

TurtleCrossing: are we friends now? i feel like we're friends now

AyAyRon: Honestly? I can't say we're not.

TurtleCrossing: awesome

TurtleCrossing: also, do you know an Alexander Hamilton? asking out of curiosity

AyAyRon: Yeah, he's my dormmate.

AyAyRon: Wait.

AyAyRon: Are you crushing on him?

TurtleCrossing: hOLY HELL I'VE BEEN DISCOVERED

\-----

TurtleCrossing: HERC

Braah Braah: WHAT

TurtleCrossing: MY CRUSH HAS BEEN DISCOVERED

Braah Braah: BY WHO

TurtleCrossing: AARON BURR

Braah Braah: the guy who lives in the dorm next 2 u?

TurtleCrossing: YEAH

TurtleCrossing: THOMAS GAVE HIM MY NUMBER BECAUSE HE WAS WORRIED ABOUT THE SOUND LAF MADE WHEN THEY BODY-SLAMMED MY DOOR

TurtleCrossing: WE STARTED TALKING AND UH

TurtleCrossing: HE'S TRANS AND HE ASKED IF I WAS OK WITH THAT

TurtleCrossing: AND I SAID I WAS GAY AF SO YEAH

TurtleCrossing: THEN I ASKED IF HE KNEW ALEXANDER HAMILTON

TurtleCrossing: _AND HE'S HIS DORMMATE_

TurtleCrossing: THEN HE ASKED IF I WAS CRUSHING ON HIM

Braah Braah: can u just

Braah Braah: show me the convo

TurtleCrossing: yeh

TurtleCrossing: screenshot243.jpg

TurtleCrossing: screenshot244.jpg

Braah Braah: o wow

TurtleCrossing: i also kinda want to add him to the group chat since we're apparently friends now but i didn't ask if he wanted to join

Braah Braah: THEN ASK HIM

\-----

TurtleCrossing: hey aaron

TurtleCrossing: i wanted to ask you smthn

AyAyRon: Yes?

TurtleCrossing: k so

TurtleCrossing: there's a group chat

TurtleCrossing: consisting of me, Hercules Mulligan, Lafayette (def not saying their full name), Thomas Jefferson, and James Madison

TurtleCrossing: would you want to join??

AyAyRon: Sure!

TurtleCorssing: k cool!!

\-----

**TurtleCrossing** added **AyAyRon** to the group chat.

AyAyRon: WADDUP BITCHES

TurtleCrossing: AARON NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't regret any of that
> 
> . . . actually yes i do please don't kill me


	3. "PRAISE THE ALMIGHTY LAFAYETTE"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jfc what am i to SAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIED
> 
> THAT WAS NOT THE ONLY CHAPTER THAT WOULD COME FROM COMPUTER
> 
> aLSO
> 
> we have another group chat! enter maria, the schuyler sisters, and ALEX!!!
> 
> BiBean - Alexander Hamilton  
> PeggyLegs - Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler  
> local lesbian - Maria Lewis  
> lizzylizard - Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler  
> LeAngel - Angelica Schuyler

BiBean: nsjihfijahhasoffashohd

PeggyLegs: who is it this time

BiBean: my life is ruined

BiBean: i flipped him off the other day!!! AHHHHH

BiBean: he prolly hates meeeee

PeggyLegs: plenty of gay men in the sea

PeggyLegs: but do u know his nem

BiBean: John Laurens, he lives in the dorm next to mine i think

BiBean: speaking of my dorm

BiBean: can i add my dormmate to this chat

lizzylizard: yes

LeAngel: no

PeggyLegs: definitely

local lesbian: sure

LeAngel: damnit i've been outvoted

**BiBean** has added **AyAyRon** to the group chat.

AyAyRon: Hi?

PeggyLegs: ew it uses capitals

AyAyRon: Alexander, why do you have to invite me to random group chats without consent?

BiBean:

BiBean: because i can

AyAyRon: _John_ asked before he added me to his.

BiBean: wAiT

BiBean: you know John??

AyAyRon: Yes, Thomas gave me his number when I worried about the sound I had heard yesterday by his dorm.

BiBean: what _was_ that sound anyways??

AyAyRon: His friend Lafayette body-slammed the door in an attempt to break it down.

BiBean: HOLY SHIT

PeggyLegs: PRAISE THE ALMIGHTY LAFAYETTE

LeAngel: PEGGY NO

PeggyLegs: PEGGY YES

lizzylizard: please don't start a cult --

local lesbian: i have a feeling it's too late for that

PeggyLegs: the cult has been started

AyAyRon: You're not even going to ask their consent . . . ?

PeggyLegs: whose consent? :P

AyAyRon: Lafayette's. I don't know if they want to be worshipped . . .

PeggyLegs: who DOESN'T want to be worshipped??

AyAyRon: Me.

BiBean: me

lizzylizard: me

LeAngel: me

local lesbian: i wanna be worshipped!!

BiBean: Maria no

local lesbian: maria y e s

AyAyRon: . . . I can't even --

\-----

AyAyRon: My dormmate's friend group is weird.

Braah Braah: wut happened

AyAyRon: Peggy wants to worship Lafayette because they body-slammed John's door.

lafaYEET: w a t

TurtleCrossing: what??

macaroniboi: holy

jemmyjames: okay no

AyAyRon: Maria wants to be worshipped.

jemmyjames: asdhasdoa who are these people

TurtleCrossing:

macaroniboi: um no

TurtleCrossing: okay then

AyAyRon: And I haven't a clue about everyone else.

Braah Braah: just wut

lafaYEET: i don't

lafaYEET: i don't?? i'm not?? what

Braah Braah: pat

Braah Braah: i don't understand either laf

lafaYEET: am i a god now --

AyAyRon: NO

Braah Braah: DON'T LET THE POWER GET TO YOUR HEAD

TurtleCrossing: _YOU ARE NOT_

macaroniboi: N O

jemmyjames: DON'T EVEN GO THERE

lafaYEET: okay jesus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was that short?? i think it was too short
> 
> aHhhHHHHHhhhhHHHhhHhHhHhhHhHhhh


	4. "IN THE NAME OF ALL TURTLES DON'T DO IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm on my phone
> 
> aHhHhH
> 
> \-----
> 
> actually, i first started this chapter on phone, then worked on it on laptop, let it be for a while, and then finished it on my Kindle. so yeah.

TurtleCrossing: AARON

AyAyRon: What?

TurtleCrossing: can i pleeeaaassseee have Alex's number

AyAyRon: Okay . . .

AyAyRon: ***-***-**** **(A/N: just envision a random number here,,,)**

TurtleCrossing: THANK U

TurtleCrossing: SO MUCH

AyAyRon: No problem, I guess.

\-----

TurtleCrossing: hi i'm john laurens in the place to be and i'm really really really sorry

BiBean: no i'm sorry man, i'm the one that flipped you off

BiBean: also did aaron give you my nimber?

BiBean: *number

TurtleCrossing: yeah

BiBean: i'm going to kill him --

TurtleCrossing: NO

TurtleCrossing: IN THE NAME OF ALL TURTLES DON'T DO IT

BiBean:

BiBean: in the name of all turtles??

TurtleCrossing: . . . yes

BiBean: okay then...

\-----  
TurtleCrossing: I TEXTED ALEX

Braah Braah: wot

lafaYEET: HOW'D IT GO

macaroniboi: oh no

jemmyjames: count me curious, how _did_ it go?

lafaYEET: john??

macaroniboi: oh god he's still typing

TurtleCrossing: I SAID I WAS SORRY AND HE WAS LIKE "NO I'M SORRY" AND THEN HE ASKED IF AARON GAVE ME HIS NUMBER AND I SAID YES AND HE SAID HE WAS GOING TO KILL HIM AND I SAID "IN THE NAME OF ALL TURTLES DON'T DO IT" AND THEN HE WAS ESSENTIALLY LIKE "what"

TurtleCrossing: and yeah

TurtleCrossing: did i screw things up

macaroniboi: yes

AyAyRon: Possibly.

lafaYEET: i doubt it

Braah Braah: ehhh

jemmyjames: i wouldn't think so

TurtleCrossing: ok

TurtleCrossing: Thomas is officially the worst and no one will ever care about his opinions ever again

macaroniboi: WAIT WHAT

macaroniboi: WHY

TurtleCrossing: because you're a meanie :(

macaroniboi: and you're a fucking child

Braah Braah: GASP

Braah Braah: _DON'T SWEAR IN FRONT OF THE CHILD_

macaroniboi:

macaroniboi: please stop using my words against me

Braah Braah: never

jemmyjames: god i swear you're literally all gonna make my cold worse with your ridiculousness

macaroniboi: WAIT

macaroniboi: JEMMY YOU'RE SICK?!

jemmyjames:

jemmyjames: i regret all my life choices

macaroniboi: why didn't you tell meeeee

jemmyjames: BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS MOTHER ME

jemmyjames: also blame it on John he hugged me for no reason in the middle of the hall yesterday

jemmyjames: i'm 99% sure he was actually trying to get me sick

macaroniboi: John

macaroniboi: is this true

TurtleCrossing:

TurtleCrossing: no

macaroniboi: FUCKIN _LIES_ BITCH

macaroniboi: I WILL NOT HESITATE TO STAB YOU

AyAyRon: Holy fuck.

TurtleCrossing: BURR PLEASE SAVE ME

jemmyjames: oh hey Aaron

Braah Braah: where were uuu

AyAyRon: I went to get ice cream.

AyAyRon: What the hell happened.

lafaYEET: everything and death

AyAyRon:

AyAyRon: Sounds accurate enough.

Braah Braah: laf have u just been spectating

lafaYEET: oui

lafaYEET: but i will stab Jefferson if he stabs my son

macaroniboi: i take it all back

Braah Braah: MY LOVER IS A MOMFRIEND CONFIRMED

lafaYEET: ?? was this not confirmed years ago

Braah Braah: fair enough

jemmyjames: i am sick and tired please let me sleep

TurtleCrossing: no

Braah Braah: just mute ur phone manu

jemmyjames: bUT WHAT IF SOMEONE CALLS ME

Braah Braah: jfc fine we'll shut up

lafaYEET: for now

Braah Braah: LAF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a horrible chapter admit it


	5. "eheheheh i'm scared"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ngl the title says a lot more than you may think

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not gonna lie
> 
> i don't think i'll write this from Kindle anymore unless absolutely necessary; its a lot easier using my laptop and even my phone
> 
> and it's better for you guys because you get faster updates lmao
> 
> also!! have some actual writing!! i've been waiting for the right moment to include some genuine paragraphs and all that shit ever since i started writing this fic

macaroniboi: it's raining

AyAyRon: It's not just raining; it sounds like a full-blown storm is brewing out there.

TurtleCrossing: i don't think i can get to classes in weather like this

jemmyjames: i don't think _anyone_ can get to classes in weather like this

Braah Braah: i can!!

TurtleCrossing: herc no

lafaYEET: don't you dare

Braah Braah: i won't dw

Braah Braah: i don't even have classes 2day anyways

TurtleCrossing: holy shit

macaroniboi: what??

Braah Braah: o no

lafaYEET: john what is it

TurtleCrossing: a tree branch just went flying by the window

TurtleCrossing: those are some,,, pretty strong winds

TurtleCrossing: _eheheheh i'm scared_

AyAyRon: Speaking of scared, Alexander locked himself in the bathroom.

AyAyRon: I'm worried about him.

TurtleCrossing: well shit

TurtleCrossing: hang on imma text him

\-----

TurtleCrossing: alex??

TurtleCrossing: alex are you ok

TurtleCrossing: ALEX

TurtleCrossing: are you there??

TurtleCrossing: hey i'm worried about you

TurtleCrossing: alex?

TurtleCrossing: lex?

TurtleCrossing: lexi?

TurtleCrossing: alexander hamilton please respond

\-----

TurtleCrossing: he's either ignoring my texts or he doesn't have his phone

AyAyRon: He does have it. He would put it on the nightstand if he didn't.

Braah Braah: how do u know that

AyAyRon: I mean.

AyAyRon: I'm his dormmate; I've learned quite a bit about him.

Braah Braah: fair enough

jemmyjames: i'm assuming everyone who has classes today is not going to class?

macaroniboi: jemmy please

macaroniboi: we're worrying about alex

jemmyjames: "we're"? "alex"? Thomas i think you're getting attached

macaroniboi: *THEY'RE *HAMILTON

macaroniboi: I SWEAR THEY WERE TYPOS

jemmyjames: uh huh

jemmyjames: sure

TurtleCrossing: right i'm going to alex and aaron's dorm try to stop me

\-----

Alexander could feel his phone in his pocket, buzzing relentlessly with texts that were most likely from the Schuyler sisters and Maria. He ignored it, however, as he curled in on himself on the bathroom floor, flinching violently with each and every rumble of thunder.

He thought he heard a knock at the door -- not the bathroom one, but the one that connected the hallway to the dorm -- and, listening closely in an attempt to distract himself, he could hear Aaron's hurried footsteps as his dormmate went to answer said door, only confirming his suspicions. The door opened, and Alex tried to catch onto the hushed words that were being exchanged, but found it almost impossible.

Footsteps started up again, but they definitely weren't Burr's -- Aaron walked gingerly, quietly, but these were bold and loud, as if the person making the sounds wasn't afraid to make themselves known.

There was a knock at the door, and an only slightly familiar voice sounded. "Alex?"

Alex racked his brain for the name of the owner of the voice, but couldn't seem to find anything.

However, the answer hit him in the face when the voice spoke again. "Alex, it's John. Can you let me in?"

A pause.

"No," Alex managed to squeak out, just barely loud enough for the other to hear.

"Why not?" John queried, and a frustrated growl rose in Alex's throat that he couldn't seem to control.

"Just leave me alone," he said.

"Not happening," John said firmly. "I'm coming in here even if it means I have to break the door down." Alex knew full well John wasn't capable of such brute force -- he'd probably pick the lock with a hairpin, if anything.

Such was confirmed when the doorknob started to jiggle, and the lock started to turn. Alex froze, anxiety eating away at him. _What if he gets mad because I didn't let him in?_ he thought. _What if he hates me?_

However, his worries melted away when the door opened and a rather relieved looking John looked down at him, smiling. "Come on," he said. "Let's watch a movie or something. Keep your mind off the storm."

Alex nodded and got to his feet, walking out of the bathroom as John stepped aside to let him out. He winced as thunder boomed outside, but John setting a hand on his shoulder was enough to keep him calm.

They did indeed watch a movie -- three movies, actually, John falling asleep halfway through the third one. He was snuggled up against Alex, expression peaceful as each breath stirred the curls of hair that had fallen down into his face. The storm -- which still raged on outside -- was now long-forgotten in Alex's mind, and it took him a moment to fully realize something.

He was safe, and John would help make sure he stayed that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm
> 
> kinda was hoping that realization might be "oh shit i love him"
> 
> OH WELL
> 
> anyways this was a bit of a short chapter but i feel like the actual writing makes up for it


	6. "IT'S MY GOD-GIVEN RIGHT TO EVALUATE YOUR OKAYNESS HOWEVER I WISH"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you actually expect a summary by this point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a time of dire need
> 
> aka the only device i have is my Kindle
> 
> fuck you you screwy keyboard
> 
> aLSO
> 
> SOME MORE LEGITIMATE WRITING

BiBean: hey

PeggyLegs: OMG ALEX

LeAngel: WHERE TF WERE YOU

lizzylizard: YOU'RE SUPPISED TO ANSWER OUR TEXTS

local lesbian: _ARE YOU OKAY_

BiBean: guys i'm fine

BiBean: John came over and we watched movies together

PeggyLegs: how did he get u out of the bathroom

BiBean: how did you

PeggyLegs: the bathroom is ur go-to panic place

BiBean: oh true

BiBean: regardless i think he wears hair pins

PeggyLegs: o h

LeAngel: he picked the lock?

AyAyRon: Yes, yes he did.

PeggyLegs: oh hey aaron

lizzylizard: burr can you confirm Alex's level of okayness

AyAyRon: On a scale of one to ten, I'd have to say eight.

lizzylizard: elaborate please

AyAyRon: He nearly jumps out of his skin every time he hears thunder but I think John being curled up against him is enough to keep him anchored to reality.

PeggyLegs: information overload

PeggyLegs: shutting down...

local lesbian: i had to use the bathroom what happened now

BiBean: Burr you have no right to evaluate my okayness like that

AyAyRon: IT'S MY GOD-GIVEN RIGHT TO EVALUATE YOUR OKAYNESS HOWEVER I WISH

BiBean: okay jesus

PeggyLegs: ever notice that aaron doesn't use punctuation when typing in all caps

AyAyRon: So?

PeggyLegs: idk i only just now noticed that, thought i'd point it out

AyAyRon: Oh.

local lesbian: wanna know what i just noticed

AyAyRon: what?

PeggyLegs: OwO?

lizzylizard: yee?

local lesbian: 50% of kids didn't go to class because of the storm

LeAngel: wAIT

LeAngel: YOU ACTUALLY WENT TO CLASS IN WEATHER LIKE THAT?

PeggyLegs: WHO?? GOES TO CLASS IN A LOW-KEY HURRICANE?

AyAyRon: Hercules Mulligan.

AyAyRon: screenshot19.jpeg

AyAyRon: Also, it's nowhere near a hurricane, Peggy.

local lesbian: it was a lowkey hurricane

AyAyRon:

AyAyRon: I'm not winning this argument, am I?

PeggyLegs: nope

AyAyRon: Damnit.

local lesbian: we would never let that happen

BiBean: someone's herrreeee

PeggyLegs: it's a serial killer

BiBean: Aaron please get the door

PeggyLegs: BAD IDEA

BiBean: i don't wanna wake up John

AyAyRon: Fine.

\-----

When Aaron opened the door, he was surprised to see Thomas Jefferson standing there with James Madison. He blinked a few times, then asked, "What are you doing here?"

James sneezed into the crook of his arm, then broke into a coughing fit, so Thomas spoke for him. "Alex texted James, asking for him to bring ice cream and popcorn and, for some reason, I was forced to tag along." He glared at his shorter companion.

Aaron silently wondered when James got Alex's number, but sidestepped with a quiet "come in." The two stepped inside, and James immediately walked over to the couch, dropping the bag of popcorn and tub of ice cream beside Alex on the couch.

"Sorry I'm late," he sighed. "I had to go out for ice cream because Thomas ate the rest the other day."

Alex stared at James for a moment. "In _this weather_?" he queried. "You could've just told me you couldn't get it. I really wouldn't have minded. "

The sudden conversation roused John, whose eyes blinked open wearily. "Huh . . . ?" he mumbled, and, upon realizing how close he was to Alex, he jolted upright. "Did I fall asleep? Shit, I'm sorry --"

Alex laughed. "It's fine, John." He then looked past James, his eyes landing on a glowering Thomas. "Hey," he said, a smile lighting his face for some odd reason. "Come over here."

Thomas blinked, surprised, but headed over to the couch. He walked around so he was standing in front of Alex. "What?"

Alex shoved the snacks to the far end of the couch, then grabbed Thomas by the arm and yanked him down. "Stay and watch movies with us."

Thomas stared at him like he was crazy. "Excuse me?" he sputtered. "I'm not even --"

"My friend?" Alex guessed. "That can change."

"But -- we literally argue all the time --"

"Just shut up and watch the movies."

". . . Fine. "

\-----

macaroniboi: jemmy help

jemmyjames: don't tell me you got in an argument with him

macaroniboi: no he

macaroniboi: he literally crawled into my lap and fell asleep halfway through part two of The Deathly Hallows

jemmyjames: show meee

jemmyjames: or else

macaroniboi: not gonna ask what "horrible thing" you'll do if i don't show you but

macaroniboi: ihatethisbastard.jpeg

jemmyjames: !!!

jemmyjames: BLACKMAIL MATERIAL

macaroniboi: YOU _ASSHOLE_

jemmyjames: I'M NOT SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> personally i think this chapter is beautiful


	7. "it's 3am you can't say goodnight"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why are you still reading these

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at 5am
> 
> it takes place at 3am (at first)
> 
> it only feels like midnight
> 
> i can't spell so thank god for autocorrect
> 
> sometimes

macaroniboi: it's 3am and i'm stuck in Alex's dorm

macaroniboi: John left me :(

jemmyjames: this is the third time this week i've woken up because you're texting the group chat way too early in the morning

jemmyjames: but now that i'm up

jemmyjames: blackmail42.jpeg

lafaYEET: AWWW

macaroniboi: JEMMY YOU TRAITOR

lafaYEET: also, 42?? how many people have you blackmailed

Braah Braah: it's not really blackmail if u send it to us for legit no reason other than thomas's ultimate torture

jemmyjames: i'm sending it to everyone he hates if he doesn't express his appreciation for Alex by the end of the week

macaroniboi: WHAT

Braah Braah: ur in love don't deny anything

macaroniboi: hhhhh

macaroniboi: even if i am Alex hates me

jemmyjames: then what's this

jemmyjames: alexisapreciousniceboi.mp3

lafaYEET: IS THAT REAL

jemmyjames: yes

macaroniboi: OKAY THEN IT'S ALEX WHO'S CRUSHIN

jemmyjames: mmm

lafaYEET: mmmmmmm 

Braah Braah: _**MMMMM**_

macaroniboi: i hate y'all

AyAyRon: why have I been awoken

lafaYEET: OML

Braah Braah: DO WE GET TO EXPERIENCE TIRED AARON

AyAyRon: noko

AyAyRon: *nooo

AyAyRon: wrll yess

AyAyRon: Mehbe

AyAyRon: gdi

Braah Braah: this is art

AyAyRon: fick yu

AyAyRon: im sleepin

AyAyRon: Gn

macaroniboi: it's 3am you can't say goodnight

AyAyRon: I DI WHAY I WAMT

lafaYEET: leave him alone he's not nocturnal like us

macaroniboi: fiiine

macaroniboi: tbh i'm,,, pretty tired too

macaroniboi: Alex is warm and cuddly he's makin me sleepy

jemmyjames: vuufufeydssgx

Braah Braah: YOU JUST CALLED ALEX CUDDLY

macaroniboi: SHIT

macaroniboi: yknow wtf imma sleep now

\-----

TurtleCrossing: TOP OF THE MORNIN LADDIES

jemmyjames: NO

macaroniboi: GFGDGVH FUCK OFF

Braah Braah: NO MORE 6AM REFERENCES PLZ

TurtleCrossing: sorry

TurtleCrossing: why were you guys up at 3am?

Braah Braah: Jefferson

jemmyjames: Thomas

lafaYEET: m coisun 

Braah Braah: laf r u ok

lafaYEET: t ired

AyAyRon: Holy shit.

AyAyRon: Please tell me I wasn't actually sending those messages at 3am.

Braah Braah: u were

AyAyRon: Damnit.

macaroniboi: Alex hasn't woken up

macaroniboi: does he have classes today

AyAyRon: No.

AyAyRon: Neither do I.

AyAyRon: HOLY FUCK

macaroniboi: oh no

AyAyRon: Thomas, oh my god, you do realize Alex is laying on top of you?

lafaYEET: HE'S WHAT

macaroniboi: shut

AyAyRon: adorablebeans.jpeg

macaroniboi: i hate you

Braah Braah: !!!

lafaYEET: s CR EAMS 

lafaYEET: I AM DEFINITELY AWAKE NOW

TurtleCrossing: THAT'S MY CRUSH YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH

macaroniboi: JFC I'M NOT IN LOVE

Braah Braah: "even if i am Alex hates me"

macaroniboi: _IF_

macaroniboi: also don't trust the words of 3am me

Braah Braah: that was only 3 hrs ago

macaroniboi:

macaroniboi: fuck y'all

\-----

BiBean: S C REA M

PeggyLegs: told u it was a serial killer

BiBean: no it wasn't

BiBean: i just woke up on top of Thomas and hes?? smiling at me in a really dorky way holy fuck

PeggyLegs: oh

PeggyLegs: but that's awesome regardless

BiBean: wait how

AyAyRon: Wait.

AyAyRon: I didn't even notice that he was smiling --

AyAyRon: BLACKMAIL

BiBean: FUCK YOU BURR

AyAyRon: But you like Thomas and John.

BiBean: dfggbhjjhiiyy 

PeggyLegs: AARON

PeggyLegs: NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN

AyAyRon: Sorry.

BiBean: i actually fell off the couch and Jefferson is just super worried like "are you ok did i do something wrong you didn't break anything right"

PeggyLegs: he

PeggyLegs: hE LOVES YOU GDI

BiBean: NO HE'S JUST W O R R I E D SO EFF YOU

PeggyLegs: uh huh

AyAyRon: Peggy, don't you have class?

PeggyLegs: OH MY GOD UR RIGHT

PeggyLegs: BYYYYEEEEEEE

AyAyRon: Bye!

BiBean: l8r

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short and badly written


	8. A/N: I'm really sorry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please help me

I am _so_ sorry!

I know I haven't updated either of my two stories, including this one, in, like, a few weeks, and I'm SUPER sorry about that. I swear I'm not quitting on y'all, I'm just low on ideas.

This a real short author's note, because I wanna get straight to the point -- I need help! Mostly for this story, I mean. _Anything_ , even the most idiotic concepts, I want to hear -- I just need ideas because, _god_ , I have no motivation.

. . . Jesus, that made me sound way too desperate. Which I am.

Eh.

Anyways, Laf is out!


	9. "wait is this secretly some elaborate scheme i know nothing of"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wdgiuahduhashkh
> 
> *explosions*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i started this on laptop but!! take a look at my luck!! I HAD TO FINISH ON KINDLE.
> 
>  
> 
> _fun_

**AyAyRon** started the group chat.

 **AyAyRon** added **PeggyLegs** , **local lesbian** , **lizzylizard** , **Le Angel** , **Braah Braah** , **lafaYEET** , and **jemmyjames** to the group chat.

AyAyRon: I have a plan.

lafaYEET: does it involve three certain people that are denying the fact that they're madly in love with each other

AyAyRon: . . . Yes.

lafaYEET: yES

Braah Braah: i'm in!!

PeggyLegs: les do dis

Le Angel: owo

lizzylizard: OWO

local lesbian: I'M IN FUCKERS

jemmyjames: are we sure about this

AyAyRon: Definitely sure.

jemmyjames: okay, i guess i'm in then

PeggyLegs: i'M SCREAMING WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO

AyAyRon: Disguise it as a friend group meetup. Alex's friend group (Peggy, Angelica, Eliza, and Maria) and John and Thomas's friend group (James, Hercules, and Lafayette) are only linked by me and him, and we could explain it as wanting one to get to know the other. In reality, we're trying to get the three idiots all in the same place.

lizzylizard: GOOD IDEA!! i support

PeggyLegs: ^^

Le Angel: yeet!

lafaYEET: APPROVAL

local lesbian: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

jemmyjames: okay...

Braah Braah: there isn't a better idea out there

Braah Braah:

Braah Braah: okay maybe there is but this is a quality idea

AyAyRon: Now, to plot this out.

\-----

Braah Braah: @everyone

macaroniboi: P I N G

TurtleCrossing: *flails*

lafaYEET: ?

jemmyjames: uhhhh

AyAyRon: Was that necessary?

Braah Braah: WE

Braah Braah: R MEETING THE SCHUYLERS MARIA AND ALEX 2MORROW

TurtleCrossing: where

macaroniboi: why the F U C K

Braah Braah: it's a fweind gwoup meetup uwu

macaroniboi: please die in a fire

Braah Braah: no

TurtleCrossing: wait is this secretly some elaborate scheme i know nothing of

lafaYEET: *shrug*

jemmyjames: not as far as i'm aware

AyAyRon: Nope.

Braah Braah: Nah

TurtleCrossing: hrmmmm

macaroniboi: let's just get this over with and worry nothing about what those idiots are planning

\-----

PeggyLegs: WE'RE GOIN ON A TRIP IN OUR FAVORITE ROCKETSHIP

local lesbian: sHRIEKS

BiBean: BURN

Le Angel: OMIGOD NO

lizzylizard: KILL IT

AyAyRon: What?

PeggyLegs: fine :(

PeggyLegs: anyways!! Y'ALL we are meeting John and Thomas and Herc and Laf tomorrow!!! at that one café that no one can ever remember the name of!

BiBean: wat

AyAyRon: That's too many "and"s.

BiBean: yOU'RE PLOTTING AREN'T YOU

PeggyLegs: no??

lizzylizard: why would she be plotting

PeggyLegs: :3

BiBean: o h m Y G O D

local lesbian: PEGGY YOU GAVE US AWAY

PeggyLegs: oops

BiBean: whatever it is i suppose i have to take part in it or else

lizzylizard: yep

AyAyRon: Yes.

PeggyLegs: uh-huh

Le Angel: yeah

BiBean: AARON YOU WERE IN ON THIS TOO?!

AyAyRon: . . . Not going to lie, it was actually my idea.

BiBean: WTF

BiBean: you're not my friend anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short but i tried
> 
> the meetup will be next chapter! there is going to be a shit ton of actual writing so like,,, gimme a week
> 
> \-----
> 
> EDIT: you know how i had to finish this on kindle? yeah. "lafuckayette" inserted itself in there somehow.


End file.
